knightsmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sorcerer Amun (3)
As children, Amun and Numa already discovered that they inherited great powers from their mother and father. Nyx wasn't much of a doting mother, the other Gods would often look after and teach the children. The twins quickly learned how to take care of themselves. Even at a young age, the both of them were stronger than most adults. They would often challenge their mother, only to be blatantly defeated every time. Amun was a kind person. He genuinely cared about the state of others. He always tried to do his best to make people around him happy. Numa was the polar opposite of his brother. Numa was cold-hearted like his mother, only he wanted to see destruction. He enjoyed making others angry at him, or seeing them suffer in one way or another. Amun and Numa rarely got along with each other, but they had one thing in common; they hated Nyx. She had no sense of love for her children, she never checked up on them, nor did she ever attempt to care for them. Naturally a hatred grew towards Nyx for Amun and Numa. The local citizens of Olympia had their own opinons of the twins. As expected, Amun was well loved, while Numa was generally avoided, or treated well out of fear. Hekate, Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic, hated both Nyx and her children. She made a plan to curse the twins for the rest of their lives, and hopefully result in the fall of their mother. Even though Amun and Numa were really strong, they were oblivious to magic spells, and couldn't defend against them. So they couldn't do anything when Hekate placed a tier 10 magic spell on them that caused their bodies to fuse into one (Magic spells range from 1 to 10, 1-2 being average, low level spells, and 8-10 being catastrophic, god-level spells). The fusion of Amun and Numa caused them to share the same body, they were both conscious at the same time, but only one of them could control their body at the same time. They'd often switch control of their body every few days, and over the years they'd get used to their new life. Numa had a incredibly strong grudge against the world, he hated everybody and everyone, when he'd get control over his body, he always spent the majority of his time looking for Hekate. Amun didn't care about her, he believed that it was Nyx's influence that led to Hekate hating them as well. Then one day while Numa had control over his body, he finally found Hekate. She sneered at the boy, telling them that they were cursed with Nyx's blood, and as long as they lived, someone would try and kill them. Numa lost control over his rage, letting his energy loose, and proceeded to kill Hekate. Numa became the world's first ever God Killer. God killing was seen as impossible, as only Gods were supposed to kill other Gods. Killing a God, depending on how powerful the God is, gives a specific boost to a user's spiritual essence (the source of a person's energy or power). Numa was strong enough that Amun no longer could regain control of his body. Numa proceeded to storm Nyx's palace, killing every God he came across, only getting stronger as he neared his mother's chamber. Once reaching it, Nyx acknowledged her son's strength, but warned not to raise his hand against her. Numa was only even more enraged, and charged her anyway. Nyx was once again, out of his league. Nyx's main power was called Stasis. An ability that made time stop in a violet sphere-shaped space, if a person is caught in this space, they are unable to move until time runs out or until the user of Stasis makes contact with the opponent. Inside Stasis, all energy and magic attacks are negated. If Nyx messes up, or takes damage, she can also rewind time inside Stasis for a few seconds. She originally planed to kill her son, but instead was interested in seeing what he would do with this power, so she simply banished Numa from entering Olympia forever. Numa's rage and hatred only grew deeper. He took his anger out on all of the other countries on the planet, leaving pure destruction behind him. Numa would then leave Earth, finding planets to destroy. The entire galaxy would learn of Numa's presence. He was called Numa, The Planet Destroyer. Every planet with life on it within seven star systems of Earth was destroyed, along with everything on it. This manic streak of destruction would continue for some years until the Omnigod of the universe decided to interrupt this madness. X could care less about who was good and who was evil, but he knew that if he didn't do anything, Numa would destroy all that he's created. Numa, not knowing who the Omnigod is, attempted to kill him, only to be knocked unconscious in five seconds exactly. X left, and Amun became the permanent controller of his body. Numa would never again wake up. Back on Earth, Amun could not publicly say who he was or show his face, as everyone knew the face of Numa, and he would either be hated or hunted. Amun would from then on wear a mask and a cloak, so no one knew who he was. He would live in Zedan, inside a massive library, where he would study the current state of the world. For the next few centuries, here Amun would unlock the secrets of energy and magic, how to control it, shape it, and use it efficiently. In these times, no one but the Gods knew how to properly use their energy, and only Hekate knew of how to use magic correctly. But Amun learned how to use it himself and how it worked. He would write many books based on the Soul System, the network of nerves and nodes inside the body connected to the Soul Chamber, where a person's spiritual essence is distributed across the body. He wrote books on the elements, how to use them, their strengths and weaknesses, their different forms and the energy that they are attracted to. He learned how magic worked, based off of invisible particles he called magicules, which becomes mana when a person uses them. He invented the Magic Circle, which made it much simpler to carry out complex spells. Over the next nearly 600 years, Amun wrote 99 books based on the systems of energy and magic. In his training in these systems, Amun created ocular powers that were the manifestation of his mother's strength combined with his father's angelic power. The Eye of Creation, Eye of Destruction, Eye of Realms, Morning Eye, Lunar Eye, and Mystic Eye. Each one of these ocular powers represented a fundamental cornerstone of energy and magic. With all of these powers now inside of Amun, he unlocked the Golden Eye of Immortality. His hair and eyes would permanently become a deep golden color, representing eternal life. No matter what happened to him, Amun could not die. He tried to implode himself, but his body would just regenerate. Stuck inside this dilemma of eternal life, Amun decided to run his greatest experiment; what would happen if he gave all of his knowledge to the mortal races? Soon Amun once again let his name be known. It seemed that after so long, the story of Numa did not include himself. The details of him and his brother being in the same body was never mentioned. Therefor he could start fresh in the minds of the people. The first thing he wanted to do was break the Gods' rule over the mortals. Teaching the Humans, Angels, and Absydians his knowledge resulted in society as a whole be flipped on its head. Amun purposefully kept his knowledge secret from the Gods, so it wouldn't reach Nyx. The countries could now have monarchs instead of being oppressed by the deities. There were now kings, queens, princes, and princesses. Amun became a worldwide phenomenon known as The Sorcerer Amun. Other than Nyx, Amun was the Earth's strongest being, as he had complete knowledge of energy and magic, and also the six ocular powers, resulting in immortality. The citizens of Zedan insisted he became Zedan's first king. And so, he was now The Sorcerer Amun, First King of Zedan. '''On Earth, there were more humans than any other race, it became apparent that the weak humans actually had potential to be stronger than some Angels. Other than Olympia, every country's monarch was a human, or a mix of human and angel. The humans and angels got along well together, but the Absydians became humanity's mortal enemies. Civil wars between the humans and Absydians would ensue. But with the Angels on the human's side, the Absydians would eventually lose. The Absydians would retreat to the countries Gon, Hampton, and Olympia along with some Angel prisoners. There were fewer humans in these countries due to them being close to Nyx. Nyx proclaimed herself the Queen of Olympia for the time being, but refused to be called as such. She remained her title as Goddess. She promised protection from invaders of Gon, Hampton, and Olympia so long as they obeyed her. The Absydians agreed. Nyx would begin experimentation on the Absydians. She made the Angel prisoners impregnate the Absydians and vice versa to create a new race; '''Archangels. These Archangels were slightly stronger than regular Angels, and were way too powerful for humans. A World War began between Nyx's countries and the rest of the world. Nyx planned to regain absolute control over the planet again with her new army of Archangels. They were winning easily, until Amun himself joined the battle. Amun's power greatly overwhelmed everyone else, he singlehandedly destroyed Nyx's army, even after sending the Gods to war, they were no match for Amun. Nyx herself then went to fight her adult son. Their battle was great. To those watching, they'd tell you that Nyx and Amun were evenly matched, but Nyx was stronger. Still, Nyx could never win because Amun couldn't be killed, if he was impaled, or if his head and limbs were cut off, he'd just regenerate himself. His immortality won the war. Nyx had no choice but to retreat back to Olympia. She could never win that fight, as she was not an immortal Goddess. Nyx would have to think of another way to defeat Amun. From that point on, Amun was a hero of the planet Earth, and it's first positive legend.